6. Collaborative and Service Projects Abstract We will provide access to the advanced technologies, facilities, and infrastructure created at NRAMM to the national research community. This will include access to instrumentation as well as methods and expertize. Projects encompassed under collaborative and service include providing technical assistance to other laboratories in implementing NRAMM software and providing on-site access to instrumentation, staff and other resources. NRAMM's location at the Simons Electron Microscopy Center provides our Collaborative and Service Projects with access to a remarkable array of instruments and technology that are currently unavailable to many of our research users at their own institutions.